The REAL type of people we know
by superrswiftie13
Summary: You know all those sterotypical people you see in movies? This is real life. This is how it really is. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Girls:**_

Scarlet: Adopted herself as the alpha secretly. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Her parents have good jobs- which makes her a little rich… She understands friendship, though.

Lisa: The one who gets all the boys. She's really pretty with her long and un-natural blonde hair and colored highlights.

Emily: ABSOLUTLY BEAUTIFUL. She is really self conscious and can be sad for no reason at all. She doesn't get how wonderful of a person she really is. But, she is funny and never likes fights, but won't let people boss her around.

Arabella: Kinda minds her own business. Doesn't want to get into any drama. She LOVES cats. She really likes to read anime and manga.

Layla: Boys are scared of her sometimes. She knows how to kick. She is super funny and sweet. Doesn't like them as a group, but will hug you and lend you a shoulder if you need it.

Gracie: Sometimes states the obvious, but it's funny. She likes to hang around Emily. She tends to let people take advantage a little.

Mae: The super crazy and geeky one. She has an obsession with The Hunger Games. Don't ever give her coffee….

Connor: The crazy and sweet one. She loves her friends and never wants to hurt them in any way. She is also taken advantage of too. She wants to be a singer, but can't get the courage to do it. If someone hurts her, though, she won't stand for it. She is easily distracted and LOVES music of any sort.

_**The Guys:**_

Noah: Blonde, a wrestler… no wonder Scarlet and Emily both like him. He's totes a ladies' man.

James: Layla's crush and Noah's best friend since preschool. Pretty quite but athletic.

Blake: Connor's crush. He doesn't like her back- actually hates her because of what he has been told by another guy. He is blonde and loves basketball.

Aiden: Very chill, but is sad for a reason that no one has found out yet…

Joshua: The boy who told Blake bad things about Connor and likes Connor. (MAYBE)


	2. Chapter 2

Connor walked through the halls of Low country Academy in the morning to catch up with her friends. In the corner, she sees Scarlett and Laya talking and watching their crushes at the same time. Laya comes running to Connor for a hug.

"Ey! Heads up!" Screams a boy named Joshua A football soars through the sky at that moment. The girls move for a second just for it to pass.

"Hey, Scarlett." Says Noah  
"Hey."

Connor and Laya lift their eyebrows up and down in signal.

"What?"  
"He likes you. I SWEAR." Says Connor She is good with knowing these kinds of things especially in Noah because in 6th grade, the two of them were best friends.  
"Really? You think so? I still don't see it…" Laya rolls her eyes  
"How DON'T you? I think you just want people to keep saying it cause it makes you happy."

Right then, Emily walks up.

"Hey, Em." Scarlett welcomes her friend  
"Heyyy. How are you guys?"  
"I'm good. Scar STILL doesn't think that N-" Laya is cut off by Connor

"Laya…"  
"Oh yeah, sorry."

Emily is jealous because she thinks that Noah likes Scarlett and not her, but Connor thinks it's because she makes it too obvious and she _was_ the one who broke up with _him _twice last year.

Connor stares at Blake- or at least to his direction. He thinks she stares too much. The only relation she has to talk to him (because she is too scared- she likes him too much) is Lisa, who is his best girlfriend. He was told bad things by Joshua about her and it makes her mad because she thinks the two of them have so much in common!

"He needs a haircut." Connor blurts out, even though she didn't mean to  
"Yeah, I think he does." Agrees Scarlett  
"Ditto." Says Laya  
"Ah-greed." Adds Emily  
"Well, that wasn't intended to go that way…"

"Oooo! Boy alert, Laya."  
"Shut up! I'm gonna kill you!" And they all start bursting out laughing.

So, the girls all go their ways for a little bit until Arabella and Gracie get there. Then they group and talk. Connor doesn't always like to be the big discussion type. She gets a song in her head. But not just any song, one that she made. It's one of her favorites. "Aeropostle. Nike. Basketball. That's you." She sings to herself. "Hard to resist in- Aeropostle." She had written that song a few weeks earlier about Blake. Connor wants to be the next Taylor Swift- it's who she admires most. But, she has one problem, she is wayyyy too shy to perform in public even though she LOVES music and singing and writing songs. Everyone tells her to just go for it, but she can't. She wants to show the world who she is and who she wants to be. Connor hopes that when she is 18, she'll have more confidence and then she can go to Big Machine Records like Taylor did.

"It's 8:10!" The whistle blows "Off to 1st period."

Connor was happy. Her only real class that she could stare at Blake for 2 hours straight.


	3. Chapter 3

"CONNOR!" Chloe (Connor's science bud and science fair partner) calls  
"Sorry. I kinda zoned out."  
"That's fine. Get all of it out now, so you'll focus later. Is the teacher even here yet?"  
Connor shook her head.  
"Ugh. Really? Why is he never here on time?"

Blake talks to his friends 2 tables behind. One of them being Joshua…. Connor gets out of her chair and uses opening her book bag as an excuse for getting him to look at her. You can hear Scarlett freaking out from across the room with Noah and Layla and Lisa talking to their group mates. They had all they needed or even wanted. Connor…? Well all she wanted was for Blake to not hate her.

"Alright, Connor. He's here." Says Chloe Connor gets up  
"Ok, thanks. So, are we on SEPUP 39 now?"  
"Yep."  
"Chloe and Connor? Could you guys go get the books and notebooks and the cards for the lesson?" The two girls nod their heads at Kenna, who sits with them. Kenna doesn't like Chloe nor Connor, but neither of them know why. They work with her anyway.

"Hey, what're you listening to?" Chloe picks up Connor's iPod "Do you have any songs from Red?" Connor shakes her head. "I WISH I did." And they continue with their lesson until about 15 minutes left in class when the rest of the group is finishing, and then they go on Chloe's iPad and go on Instagram or something that Connor doesn't have. Then it's time to go. No more Blake for Connor- but she DOES get to see Mae for the 1st time in the day.

Mae sees Connor in the lab when she walks in. "Heyyy." Connor smiles big at Mae. She puts her stuff next to Connor's at their computers. On the other side of Connor is Gracie. Gracie automatically starts working on what she is supposed to while Connor checks her email and Mae tries hacking other people's computers.

"Gracie..." Connor taps on Gracie's shoulder 16 times in a row.  
"Yeah? Do you need help with pics?"  
"Yes, please."

Then Gracie helps Connor and all you can hear then is John and his annoying 9th grade friends. Connor, Gracie, Mae, Jack, and Alexis. It was first come first serve for Computer Apps class and the 5 of them like it a lot. Everyone likes the teacher and he likes the students.

**I'm sorry the chapter was so short. I'm gonna start and do it in the POV of Connor. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Shoot." I said "Internet is down again." Then everyone groaned when they were kicked off of their website in which they were looking at videos of some guy dancing in front of a random rainbow screen. It's awkward. All I can think of is Blake since I have nothing better to do.

"Hey. Wanna play chess again?" asks Mae It's an app on the Macs we use.  
"Whatever. Just don't eat me, please. Nom nom." That's what I say when she steals my pawn. I'm not particularly sure how to play chess, but the computer stops me from making a move that I can't make. Gracie sits playing an app on the Google Chrome homepage: Cut The Rope.

"Gracie." Starts Mae "You fail."  
"Those spiders move too fast!" she claims I start cracking up The teacher leaves us a message on the screen: _Girls, be quiet, please. _And we do.

"Hey, Connor."  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you get past thee spider level? I'm serious. They move too fast."  
"LOL! Just swing it at the perfect time." I showed her "Like this."  
"Thanks!"

Then it was time to go.  
I barely lasted through the day. It was kind of a boring and plain jane day. I had nothing to do. Anyway, so I talk to friends, do work, and admire Blake from afar. Not all that fantabulous.

**Sorry it's so short! I have another idea but can't start it in the same chapter. REVIEW PLZ! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Connor. Mae. Gracie. Emily. Arabella. Lisa. Layla."  
All 7 girls looked to the adopted alpha.  
"As you all know, in one day, it's my birthday! I want to have all of you over on Saturday."

Everyone else said they could and I was being stared at.

"I can't. I've got a BUNCH of stuff to get caught up on. Unless, it's a study party… I can't come."  
"Why can't you tell your mom that it is?" asked Arabella  
"Yeah, it really isn't a party without you." Layla said Scarlett's mouth was wide open and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.  
"Did you just meet my mother?" I complained  
"I haven't met her before." Gracie said There is the obvious, but I had to laugh.  
"Tell her. It's a Low country academy girl thing. You are a LCAG, right?" Emily tried to temp me to betray my mom and lie to her… so was everyone else. It took me a little bit to think it over.

"Fine. I'll tell her it's for a project. What about my stuff, though?"  
"Ummm. That's a problem. How about you bring it saying it's for a play! Yeah!" Suggested Mae.  
"But, that play isn't due until next month…"  
"Uhh why don't you just ASK her?" Gracie asked Everyone was staring at me again  
"I guess it's worth a shot. I'll text her now."

**Me: Hey mom its scarlett's bday on sat can I go 2 her party I'll study when I get home I swear**

**Mom: NO**

**Me: Come one I can't miss this I already missed smoothies and the mall AND the movies**

**Mom: Get your grades up and you can go**

**Me: They are all above a 90**

I think she was checking them because it took her a while to reply.

**Mom: Not your Spanish grade. Get that one up and you can go. **

**Me: Aww really? I have 3 days **

**Mom: Or you can just not go…**

**Me: Let's go find some EC!**

**Mom: **

"I can go ONLY if my Spanish grade gets pulled up. All the rest are 90's and above."  
"Ok. Then we will tutor you." Arabella decided  
"Really? Ya'll would do that for me?"  
"Of course! We have a test tomorrow. Do you know the colors?"  
"Yeah. Quiz me." The girls each took turns pointing out something in the landscape of our eyes and me telling them the color in Spanish. These are the times that I am happy to have my friends. Actually, those times are all the time. I love them.


	6. Chapter 6

"I think Emily gets a lot of attention. I wish I could…" I say to Scarlett

"I know you won't like this, but I know who you HAVE been getting a lot of attention from." I look at her strangely

"Who?"

"Joshua." I look at her "I know- it's weird. I told you, but I think he has a tiny bit of a crush on you."

"WHAT?" I am super surprised at this point

"Hold on- it makes sense. He likes you and when he found out you like Blake, I guess he was a little jealous. You have been getting A LOT of attention from him. Maybe that's why he told Blake bad things. So, he can get you."

"OMG. That makes an awkward amount of sense."

So, know I am a little more apprehensive about what I think of Joshua. It makes a lot of sense. This can't be coincidental. Could it? They are best friends after all. But, I have never thought of it this way. Joshua? Likes ME? The girl who he is always mean to- yup. Total sense. I get it now. Mean, jealous, trying to get the guy she likes away; but I just have one thing to say to him- NOT THE WAY TO A GIRL. That actually makes me mad. I have been so mad at him for so long because of what he did. I thought that every guy hated me because of what I thought he did for other reasons than what he did. Does that make sense?

Today I science class, Chloe, Keenan, and Katie said that me and Blake would be cute together and they said I was blushing... BRIGHT RED! It was a little embarrassing. Maybe I can try and talk to Blake now. Now that I think that Joshua did not really _mean _to make him hate me, well not in that kind of way that I thought.

I am distracted. I have not realized that Scarlett has been talking for the last 5 minutes. I need to comment.

"Yeah."

"That's the only reason. And I never realized that. And when she stopped being my friend, I thought I was the prettiest in the grade." And we keep talking until we see her mom come up to the school to pick us up.


	7. Chapter 7

"I could not sleep last night. You gave me that image." Scarlett shrugs at my statement I had told Laya and Mae about our idea about Joshua. Laya thought it was funny, but Mae said:

"You know I don't like Blake. He's a-"  
"I know. Don't say it."  
"Can you take my consent about this?"

I look at Mae and nod. "I will try my best." Truth was- there is no way that I can just GET OVER him. I had tried it before. It lasted (barely) 2 days. And I realized, yes, as much as a jerk as he is, I really like him. If you really like someone, you can't just GET OVER them, right?

Today is a field trip. I am excited to see that Blake is coming. He doesn't usually come to these things. He sits behind me in the cafeteria while we wait for the busses and he sits diagonal from me on the bus. We get there and sit in the auditorium and I cannot see him. But, Mae, Lisa, and Laya are all next to me on my left, while Karol was to my right.

On the bus ride back, a new kid came and swooped in the seat I was in before Mae could get there. Blake was behind me. I shouted to Mae from across the seat that Blake was in.

"Mae! I'm boy trapped everywhere!" And then Blake said, (which was SUPER embarrassing for me)  
"That's so 2nd grade." Oh No.  
"I know. But, I would just rather Mae sit here with me." I wanted to say, "Yeah, well poking someone in the head then ducking isn't mature either." But, I like him too much. :)

So, we came back and watched a movie at school. Blake was at the table behind me again. Me, Emily, Mae, Scarlett, Noah, Laya, Jeff, Gracie and Michael were all at one table. We were all really bored and got in trouble a few times for talking and FINALLY we were allowed outside to go play at the basketball court. Lisa told us some very sad news.

Aiden broke up with her.


	8. Chapter 8

We waited for so long for Aiden to come back to Lisa. It took a while, but finally, they got back together. Lisa was sad for a long time until he asked her out again.

We had a v-day dance a couple days ago and Lisa and Aiden were dancing. He was upset a few times and sat out and every time someone asked if he was ok, he said he was, but none of us believed it. I didn't have a date or anything. I stayed with Mae, Emily, Arabella, and Scarlett. Gracie wasn't there and neither was Blake or Joshua. I can sort of tell when something bad is gonna happen through dreams and stuff like that and one of my day dreams involved Joshua telling me I look pretty and getting Blake to dance with me.

Ohmigosh- so guess what Joshua did to me? He filled out a valentine that made it look like it was from Blake. He wrote: To: Connor From: Blake. In his handwriting, though. I mean, he has BAD handwriting. I could ah-bviously tell it was him, but that is still super messed up. Super. Blake was right next to him when he did it and didn't stop him. Maybe he was trying to trick me too or really wanted to give it to me. I would go with the 1st one… Josh actually thought that I would believe that. Mae ripped it up and told me to put it in Josh's bookbag, but I just threw it away instead.

Sooo, um.. Scarlet's party got cancelled. She may be all preppy and stuff, but her parents are ALWAYS on her for grades, like mine. She hates when her parents do that and made it seem like it was their entire fault. Sometimes, Scarlett just says, 'Oh, whatever.' And… This isn't a place for me to talk…

Scarlett dyed her hair red, btw. So, now, she and Emily look alike. Yeahhh.

**I honestly don't know what to talk about anymore. I'm sorry. :/ Give me ideas? XD **


End file.
